csifandomcom-20200225-history
The Case of the Cross-Dressing Carp
The Case of the Cross-Dressing Carp is the fourth episode in season eight of . Synopsis The CSI team investigates the suspicious hanging death of a young man whose body looks like a woman. Meanwhile, a skeleton is found in the ruins of Sam Braun's casino and turns out to be a murder victim. Plot The mutilated body of eighteen-year-old Brian Towne is found hanging from a rope tied to a tree by the river. The CSIs are surprised to discover that he has breasts. Not far from where the body is found, Nick discovers the boy's phone with recent texts from a PCyden and a broken beer bottle. Dr. Robbins finds levels of estrogen in the boy's blood that are five times the norm, but no other chemicals in his blood that indicate he's a pre-op transsexual. Warrick goes over the boy's room and discovers bullets under his bed along with cash. The boy's mother, Lynn, tells Brass her son spent most of his time at the water treatment plant he worked at. She recognizes the name of the person texting Brian--Paul Cyden, a neighbor. When Brass and Catherine question Paul, thinking he might have been having an affair with Brian, Paul insists it's not what they think, but refuses to give up his DNA. Wendy traces epithelials on the rope used to hang Brian to Larry Ludwig, who works at the same water treatment plant Brian did. Larry is reluctant to talk, but the plant's manager, Jonah Quinn, offers the police full cooperation. Larry, who is married, admits he, a friend and two women had driven down to the lake to mess around and had found Brian there. They used the rope to swing over the lake and jump in, but when Brian tried it, they saw he had breasts and laughed. Brian ran off and Larry insists that was the last they saw of him. The mystery deepens when Paul Cyden's dead body is found at his house, three gun shot wounds to the torso. Catherine finds a torn up offer to buy the house from the water treatment plant, as well as a notebook chart of hormone levels. Nick finds dead carp in the freezer, which correspond to the research in the notebook. Larry's alibi checks out, and Warrick postulates that Brian cut and killed himself, distraught over being found out by a co-worker. Grissom tests the carp and compares the hormones in them to those in Brian and concludes that his hormone imbalance came from the drinking water supposedly being treated at the water plant. The CSIs realize Paul and Brian were working together to expose the water problems. Nick and Warrick question Jonah, but while he admits to trying to buy Paul off, he denies killing him. Catherine, recalling ammunition in Brian's room, questions Brian's mother, who after the revelation about Brian's breasts, suspected something was going on between him and Paul. Catherine clarifies it for her, but the DA decides not to prosecute the dying woman. As a mother, Catherine feels the warning about the water needs to get out, whatever the consequences. On the swing shift, Sara investigates a case Catherine recused herself from: the discovery of bones at the site where the Rampart hotel, Sam Braun's casino, fell and is about to be rebuilt as the Eclipse. Sara wonders if the site is a Native American burial ground and halts construction. However, a gunshot wound through the skull reveals that the case is actually tied to Vegas history. Greg volunteers his help on the case, and speaks with Catherine's mother Lily, who recalls that a Native American reporter named Lee George was digging around at the time of the Rampart's grand opening. A roll of film found near the body indicates Lee discovered damning financial information, and Lily says Sam's bodyguard, Benny Dunbar, would have been the person who shot Lee and dumped his body down the construction shaft. On a happier note, Sara joins Grissom as he studies his bee colony, and he proposes to her. Sara happily accepts. Cast Main Cast *William Petersen as Gil Grissom *Marg Helgenberger as Catherine Willows *Gary Dourdan as Warrick Brown *George Eads as Nick Stokes *Jorja Fox as Sara Sidle *Eric Szmanda as Greg Sanders *Robert David Hall as Dr. Al Robbins *Wallace Langham as David Hodges *Paul Guilfoyle as Jim Brass Guest Cast * David Berman as David Phillips * Anita Gillette as Lily Flynn * Liz Vassey as Wendy Simms * Jessica Lucas as Ronnie Lake * Archie Kao as Archie Johnson * Jon Wellner as Henry Andrews * Colin Kim as Officer Choi * Gail O'Grady as Mrs. Towne * William Russ as Jonah Quinn * Lucas Babin as Larry Ludwig * Erika Alexander as ADA Kirkson * John Billingsley as Paul Cydon * James R. Bowers as Brian Towne * Frank Messina as Benny Dunbar * Charles Shen as Lee George * Cassius Willis as Craig Jay See Also Category:CSI: Crime Scene Investigation Episodes Category:CSI: Crime Scene Investigation Season 8 Episodes